ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabbattoir
Sabbattoir is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Zauberent from the planet Ketzeraia. Sabbattoir is free for anyone to use. Abilities Sabbattoir has the ability to cast spells using magic circles he projects from his palms. These spells are based on the powers of the elements, with there being four distinct types of elemental casting styles he can use. *Ostarakasier **Sabbattoir's air-based magic. Most powerful on the vernal equinox. *Lithakaiser **Sabbattoir's fire-based magic. Most powerful on the summer solstice. *Mabonkaiser **Sabbattoir's earth-based magic. Most powerful on the autumnal equinox. *Yulekaiser **Sabbattoir's water-based magic. Most powerful on the winter solstice. Weaknesses The mana for Sabbattoir's spells comes directly from the life energy of everything around him. As such, overuse of his powers can weaken or even kill enemies and allies alike. Biology Notes The unique horns on Sabbattoir's head are, in fact, mana conduits, drawing in the mana that he uses to cast spells with. If his horns are ever broken off or otherwise damaged, he will be unable to draw in new mana until they heal. These horns can be regrown in about a month if lost, and a common coming-of-age ritual among his species is the removal of a set of one's horns to signify that the individual has matured enough to learn humility and respect for the natural, uncontrolled states of the elements. Planet and Species Information The planet Ketzeraia often is stereotyped as a world enshrouded in a dark, deathly, malevolent forest that eats away at the sanity of all who enter. In reality, the forest is little more than a bunch of overgrown normal trees, and there are plenty of wild animals and non-wooded areas where one can enjoy the rays of the planet's sun. At the core of the rumors surrounding the planet are the Zauberent, a magic-practicing species that are rather peaceful but heavily disliked in the intergalactic community. The fact that their powers drain life from those around them makes many other species paranoid of them, leading to discrimination, oppression, and abuse; in fact, you can often hear this species being referred to as "living slaughterhouses". This reputation is rather unwarranted thanks to their generally placid and well-meaning nature, but the mere fact that they could abuse their powers leaves those unfamiliar with their culture quite wary of them. Appearances If Sabbattoir appears in your series, please note his usage here: * Gallery SabbattoirOstarakasier.png|Ostarakasier SabbattoirLithakaiser.png|Lithakaiser SabbattoirMabonkaiser.png|Mabonkaiser SabbattoirYulekaiser.png|Yulekaiser Etymology *Sabbattoir's name comes from the pagan festivals known as "sabbats" and the word "abattoir", which means "slaughterhouse". *The species name "Zauberent" derives from the German word "zauberer", which means "wizard" or "magician", referencing his spellcasting abilities. *The planet name "Ketzeraia" derives from the German word "ketzerei", which means "heresy", referring to the perceived heretical nature of pagan and Wiccan beliefs as interpreted by Christianity. *Sabbattoir's magic styles are all named after the four major festivals associated with each solstice and equinox. The word "kaiser" following them is German for "emperor", leading to each name roughly meaning "Spring/Summer/Autumn/Winter Festival Emperor". Trivia *The hexagram present in Sabbattoir's magic circles is a pagan symbol often associated with the combination of the elements. *Sabbattoir's horns reference the Wiccan "Horned God", which is seen as "the personification of the life force energy in animals and the wild". Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens